Cèdre (Bejeweled)
Cèdre. An ambitious MudWing, cast out by his tribe for his obvious un-MudWing-like qualities...Cèdre trusts no dragon but himself, an independent, boastful dragon... Character Profile Appearance Cèdre is a light brown MudWing. His underbelly is an even lighter cream and lined with a slim gold stripe. Cèdre's eyes are amber, and even for a MudWing he's muscular, stocky and powerfully built. Although not particularly fast, he is definitely a formidable foe on the battle field, and it's rare for him to lose a fight. Currently, Cèdre walks with a limp - his left hind leg is enveloped in a blackened frostbreath scar, a trait that he is forever resentful of. Personality Cèdre is loud, bashful and demanding. He feels like he needs to win - if he doesn't, he's even more unpleasant, bellowing about how his opponent cheated. Cèdre is a reckless adventurer and stops at nothing - he feels no need to change who he is, as he thinks himself the best of the best; the hero that everyone looks up to. However, Cèdre lacks a sense of individuality. He copies many things, mimics others and shows poor imagination, especially when faced with a difficult problem. Thus his go-to solution is "bash it on the head and hope that works." Quotes "I can deal with it." *rolls his shoulders* "Me! Let me!" "Obviously they're looking at me." *rolls his shoulders again* "That was SO FUNNY, I forgot to laugh." Relationships Whimbrel Although Cèdre will never admit it, he is desperately in love with the young SkyWing dragoness. Whimbrel views him as a friend, or a background acquaintance - the two have known each other for a good five years. Caracara Cèdre doesn't like Caracara, mainly because Caracara is a control-freak - and also one of the lead generals of the MudWing army. It was Caracara who cast Cèdre out of the tribe, with permission from the queen. Phalarope Phalarope took every chance she could to laugh at Cèdre. The two dragons never got along, even as young dragonets - Phalarope was jealous of Cèdre's prowess and fighting ability, so she took solace in taunting him about his weaknesses - especially in front of her troop. Background Cèdre had no siblings when he hatched, automatically naming him as a bigwings. As a dragonet he was scrawny and unable to look after himself - with no brothers or sisters to help him, he began to be an outsider, an oddity, and the tribe shunned him as he tried to join troop after troop. Cèdre was desperate to prove himself. He trained as hard as he could, throwing himself at his tasks. He took on a boastful nature, thinking that others would be impressed...but this only made them dislike him all the more. Eventually one of his fellow soldiers filed in a complaint about his behaviour, and Cèdre was cast out of the army by his commander, Caracara. Five years old, Cèdre ventured out of the Diamond Spray Delta and made his way towards the Kingdom of Sand. It was the War of SandWing Succession and Burn had allied herself with the MudWings, so he was sure that he would find work there - but as it turned out, no one wanted anything to do with a "rogue MudWing" - no one, that is, except for a young SkyWing named Whimbrel. Whimbrel was one year younger than him when they first met, on the border between the Kingdom of Sand and the Sky Kingdom. Whimbrel had been attacked by two SkyWing deserters and was lying, injured, beneath the shelter of some dense shrubbery. It was Cèdre who nursed her back to health. The two decided to forge an alliance, and Cèdre posed the idea of them becoming a MudWing troop. Not like brother and sister, but as friends - Whimbrel agreed, and they decided that Cèdre was the better one to adopt the title of "bigwings." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Content (BejeweledPhoenix) Category:Dragonets